Modern electronic systems typically include power supplies that have low power dissipation requirements. These systems often use power factor correction circuitry to increase the efficiency of a power supply. The power factor correction circuitry typically includes sensing multiple input/output signals to regulate the input current and output voltage of a power supply. The regulation of a power supply can thus be used to improve the efficiency of the power supply although there remains room for achieving even higher power factors that are closer to the ideal power factor.